Los caballeros no los prefieren pelirrojos
by Griffinn
Summary: Puede que no sea así, pero para algunas personas hay cosas peores que una guerra: como presentar a tu novio a tus padres.


_**Disclaimer:** nada del Potteverso me pertenece_

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _El regalo es para **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** , quien, entre otras cosas, pidió: Díficil: Un Ronmione posguerra. Me gustaría una escena donde Ron conozca al señor Granger, y que haya un juego ajedrez bastante incómodo. Y tambien me gustaría una escena del embarazo de Hermione._

* * *

—Serán doce libras.

El taxi se había parado frente a una casa, en medio de una zona residencial. Una joven extendió un billete de veinte, recibiendo enseguida la vuelta. Tras eso, se bajó del vehículo, acompañado de un joven pelirrojo, más alto que ella.

—Sigo pensando que deberíamos habernos aparecido, Hermione. Doce libras, que no estamos ahora mismo muy bien de dinero.

—Ron, ya te he dicho que esta es una zona muggle, es muy arriesgado aparecerse aquí.

El joven protestó.

—Pues nos aparecemos dentro de la casa de tus padres.

—¿Y si viene algún vecino y se pregunta de dónde hemos salido nosotros, puesto que no nos había visto entrar antes? No, gracias —era muy rebuscado, pero con cierta lógica.

—Pues podríamos haber venido en escoba.

—¿Con lo poco que me gusta? No, gracias.

—Pues la Red Flu —contestó Ron.

—¿Y dejar el salón de mis padres lleno de ceniza? No, gracias.

Ron bufó.

—Vale, vale, deja de decir "No, gracias" —llegaron a la puerta —. No te entiendo, mujer, es la primera vez que quieres ir a cualquier sitio por medios muggles.

Hermione suspiró, mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta antes de llamar al timbre.

—Ron… Tengo un retraso —reveló cual jarro de agua fría cayendo a la vez que le miraba a los ojos.

Ron se quedó mirándola fijamente y muy concentrado.

—Entiendo… ¿Y qué es un retraso?

Pero Hermione no puedo decir nada. Mientras en su cara se dibujaba una expresión de "pero qué estúpido es mi novio", la puerta se había abierto, dejando ver a la madre de Hermione.

—¡Por fin estáis aquí!

* * *

—Jean, no entiendo por qué se trae a ese chico a comer —el señor Granger soltó aquello que se llevaba guardando todo el día.

—Cariño, ¿qué te he pedido respecto a este tema? —preguntó la señora Granger mientras ajustaba el nudo de la corbata de su marido.

El señor Granger refunfuñó por lo bajo.

—Porque no me gusta, ya te lo he dicho. Nunca me ha gustado para Hermione. ¿Por qué no se quedó con el jugador ese, Viktor no sé qué?

—Viktor Krum. Y no se quedó con él porque tenía catorce años y a esas edades una no tiene claras sus prioridades.

Terminó de ajustar el nudo. Tras eso, procedió a alisarse la falda y colocarse bien el collar de perlas.

—Oh, vaya, ¿y a los dieciocho sí?

La señora Granger se acercó a la ventana, viendo a través de ella.

—Conocemos a Ron desde el segundo año de Hermione en esa escuela de magia. Siempre nos ha parecido un buen chico.

—Define buen chico —el señor Granger se mostraba escéptico.

—Buen chico. Dos puntos. No fuma, no bebe, no se droga.

Pero el señor Granger no se iba a dar por vencido así como así.

—Para completar. Dos puntos. Con trabajo y con dinero.

Su esposa rodó los ojos. Prestó atención a algo que vio en la calle.

—Ya están aquí —caminó hasta la puerta, dándose la vuelta antes de bajar por las escaleras —. Por favor, cariño, recuerda que hacemos esto por Hermione. A ver, una sonrisa.

El señor Granger esbozó una sonrisa demasiado forzada.

—¿Te gusta así?

La seriedad en el rostro de Jean Granger lo decía todo.

—Vamos, cariño, sólo tienes que fingir un poco. Eso se te da muy bien.

—Espera… ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

* * *

—¡Por fin estáis aquí!

La señora Granger dejó pasar a su hija y al novio de esta.

—Hola, mamá —saludó Hermione.

—Hola, cariño, ¿qué tal estás? Ron, me alegro de verte —sonrió la mujer.

El aludido ya había enrojecido desde el primer momento en que la puerta se había abierto.

—Buenos días, señora Granger. La veo más joven.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio ante lo dicho por Ron.

—Esto… Pues muchas gracias. Será que Australia me ha sentado bien para el cutis, ¿no crees, Hermione?

La joven rodó los ojos. Sus padres todavía no se habían tomado a bien que su hija los hubiese enviado nada menos que a Australia, con sus memorias modificadas. Al parecer, el hecho de que hubiese una guerra mágica de por medio y su hija los quisiese a salvo no era suficiente.

—Mamá —protestó Hermione —, lo hice para protegeros.

—Hermione Jean Granger, tengo encima de mi chimenea fotografías con la Ópera de Sidney de fondo… y no me acuerdo de eso —contestó ella, muy digna —¡Cariño! ¡¿Bajas ya?! Pasad al salón, anda, pasad.

La señora Granger subió las escaleras para ver qué narices estaba haciendo su marido, mientras Ron y Hermione pasaron al pequeño saloncito, sentándose en el sillón. Ron reparó en las fotografías expuestas sobre la chimenea, con el señor y la señora Granger con la Ópera de Sidney de fondo. Desde luego, tenía que ser una putada, pensó Ron, el no recordar nada de su estancia en un lugar, pero cuando Hermione devolvió la memoria a sus padres, estos olvidaron de inmediato su falsa vida durante un año como Wendell y Monica Wilkins. Lo dicho, una putada.

El señor y la señora Granger bajaron por fin, pasando al salón. Ron y Hermione se levantaron.

—Hola, papá —saludó Hermione.

—Hola, cariño —el señor Granger abrazó a su hija —. Ronald —dijo de manera seria y escueta al ver al pelirrojo.

—Señor Granger —Ron extendió una mano que el padre de Hermione le estrechó. O más bien estrujó todo lo que pudo, porque Ron hizo una mueca de dolor. Cuando se separaron, el chico se protegió dolorido la mano como el perro que se lame sus heridas.

La señora Granger lamentaba con la cabeza la escena. Desde luego, no hacía carrera con su marido.

—Bien, ¿qué tal si pasamos al comedor?

Accedieron todos a él y se sentaron en la mesa, salvo la señora Granger, que fue a por el primer plato. Volvió casi enseguida con una olla humeante.

—Espero que te guste mi estofado, Ron. Hermione me ha dicho que tu madre es una gran cocinera. A mí también me gusta cocinar, pero creo que mi hija no ha heredado eso de mí. Lo digo porque cuando tengáis que vivir juntos, a lo mejor el que tiene que cocinar…

—Mamá, basta —advirtió Hermione.

La señora Granger se encogió de hombros.

—Hermione, cariño, si tú eres buena en muchas cosas, pero lo que es en cocinar… Cariño —se dirigió a su marido —. ¿Recuerdas las judías que nos hizo tu hija por nuestro aniversario, hace tres años?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Estuve con gastroenteritis una semana.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ocultando avergonzada su cara.

—Perdona a mi madre —dijo a Ron —. Aprovecha cualquier momento para ponerme en ridículo. Y esto es sólo el principio, luego sacará los álbumes de fotos de cuando era pequeña.

La señora Granger sonrió.

—¿Has visto cómo me conoce? —preguntó a Ron. Este sonrió sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo.

La señora Granger terminó de servir la sopa y se sentó. Inmediatamente, todos se pusieron a comer.

—Y dime, hija, ¿sabes algo de Viktor Strong? —quiso saber el señor Granger.

Tanto Ron como Hermione se atragantaron con la sopa.

—Viktor Krum, cariño. Te lo dije antes —enfatizó su mujer.

—Sí, papá, Viktor Krum. Y no sé nada de él desde hace tiempo. La última vez que le vi fue en la boda del hermano mayor de Ron.

El señor Granger parecía apenado.

—Vaya, qué lástima. Parecía buen chico, un jugador de… ¿cómo es eso a lo que vosotros jugáis?

—Quidditch, señor —contestó Ron —. Y Krum no es tan bueno, su equipo fue descalificado hace dos semanas. No sabe lo apenados que estamos —comentó de manera irónica.

El señor Granger miró seriamente a Ron, pero continuó comiendo la sopa.

Tras servirse el segundo plato y el postre, todos pasaron de nuevo al salón, donde tomaron el té y, como era de esperar, la señora Granger sacó un álbum con fotos de Hermione de pequeña, la mayoría de ellas en situaciones ridículas.

—Oh, mira, aquí está Hermione con tres años, sentada desnudita en el bidé.

Ron estaba, literalmente, alucinando, mientras Hermione se tapaba la cara bastante avergonzada.

—Bueno, Ronald, Hermione me ha dicho que juegas al ajedrez. Dime, ¿te apetece jugar una partida? —preguntó el señor Granger. Miraba desafiante al chico.

—Esto… Sí, claro. Me encantará.

—Perfecto. Entonces pasemos a la sala de estar. Dejemos a las mujeres que charlen tranquilamente. Voy a por el tablero y las piezas.

Se levantó y salió por una puerta. Ron se levantó, pero fue detenido por Hermione.

—Por lo que más quieras, déjale ganar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Ron no entendía nada.

—Es muy competitivo —explicó la señora Granger —. Es su juego favorito, cuando pierde… —cerró los ojos expresando exasperación —se vuelve insoportable.

Ron asintió, asustado, pero pasó a la sala de estar. Allí, el señor Granger ya le esperaba, con el tablero ya dispuesto y las piezas perfectamente colocadas. Ron se sentó, mirando que le habían tocado las piezas blancas.

—Blancas mueven primero —indicó el señor Granger.

Ron tragó saliva. Habría preferido mil veces más el volver a enfrentarse al ajedrez de McGonagall que jugar contra el señor Granger. Sin embargo, comenzó moviendo uno de los peones.

Al rato, tras una partida silenciosa donde ambos estuvieron muy concentrados, Ron dijo:

—Jaque mate.

Había intentado por todos los medios que el señor Granger le ganase, pero Ron era, claramente, muy superior. El hombre se quedó mirando el tablero.

—Yo… —tenía un leve tic en el ojo derecho, como si fuese a explotar —Está bien, es… Es sólo un juego. Bien jugado, Ronald.

—Gracias, señor.

—Hermione me dijo que sabías jugar, pero no que fueses tan bueno.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que me gusta bastante. Una vez me enfrenté a un ajedrez gigante, cuyas piezas se movían y destrozaban a las del rival y…

Miró al señor Granger, que no parecía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Volvamos al salón, anda.

—Por supuesto. Pero antes una pregunta, señor. ¿Sabe lo que es un retraso?

El señor Granger se levantó.

—Depende del contexto en que quieras usar la palabra.

—Hermione me ha dicho que tiene un retraso, ¿sabe a qué puede referirse? Ella es muy lista, no creo que se haya vuelto tonta ahora mismo.

El padre de su novia se le quedó mirando seriamente.

—¿Un retraso? ¿Hermione tiene un retraso? —Ron asintió con la cabeza, esperando una respuesta. El señor Granger rodó los ojos y salió de la sala de estar, con dirección al salón y seguido por Ron. Entró por fin, aparentemente muy calmado. Tanto su mujer como su hija se le quedaron mirando —. Hermione, hija, aquí tu novio me dice que tienes un retraso. Dime, ¿estás embarazada?

—¡¿Embarazada?! —preguntó Ron.

—¡¿Embarazada, hija?! —le siguió la señora Granger.

—¡¿Pero tú por qué le dices nada?! —gritó Hermione a su novio.

—¡Hermione, me dices que tienes un retraso y no sé qué es eso, normal que le pregunte a tu padre!

—¡Significa que podría estar embarazada, idiota! —indicó el señor Granger, gritando.

—¡Bueno, basta ya! —fue la señora Granger quien puso orden a gritos. Se levantó —. Tendremos que comprobar si estás embarazada o no, hija.

Hermione miró extrañada a su madre, aunque atisbaba a entender a qué se refería.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tengo un predictor en el armario del baño.

Hermione bufó, sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

—Mamá, ¿tienes una prueba de embarazo en casa?

—Por supuesto, hija, desde que sales con Ron. Esto es como las compresas, siempre tienes que tenerlas en casa cuando tienes una hija. Aparte de tenerlas para una misma, claro, qué tonta soy —se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola mientras los presentes la miraban —. Voy a por la prueba. Mejor, subid todos a la planta de arriba.

Los cuatro fueron subiendo por la escalera, hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Mamá, no voy a hacerme un test de embarazo ahora, ¿vale? —indicó Hermione.

—En algún momento tendrás que hacértela, ¿no? Para salir de dudas. No creo que tengas una prueba en tu casa, así que eso que te ahorras. Que me consta que no andáis bien de dinero.

—Claro, porque con un sueldo es difícil manteneros a los dos —comentó el señor Granger, puntilloso.

—Bueno, es que estoy preparando mi entrada al cuerpo de aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Pero la semana que viene tenía pensado pedirle a mi hermano George un puesto en su tienda de artículos de broma —explicó Ron, mientras el señor Granger le miraba sin comprender nada y que por qué le tocaba aguantar a semejante individuo como yerno.

Llegaron por fin al cuarto de baño, donde la señora Granger sacó una caijta, la cual abrió, extrayendo un predictor.

—Aquí tienes, hija.

—Mamá… —imploró Hermione. No le apetecía nada hacer eso.

—Cariño, tu novio está aquí. Mejor saberlo ahora que tenernos esperando a todos.

La joven refunfuñó, pero tomó el predictor y se metió en el baño. Los demás esperaron fuera.

—¿Díganme una cosa, para qué sirve esa cosa que le acaba de dar a Hermione?

El señor Granger rodó los ojos, pero la señora Granger se lo explicó encantada.

—Es un test de embarazo, querido. Orinas en la punta y te dice si estás embarazada o no. Funciona sólo con las mujeres, claro, si tú orinases en eso, pues te daría negativo —se rio ante su ocurrencia.

Tras un silencioso momento, Hermione salió del baño. Los tres se acercaron a ella, queriendo saber.

—No estoy embarazada —anunció.

Los señores Granger y Ron se miraron, apenados.

—Vaya, yo que ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de ser abuela —se dijo la señora Granger a sí misma.

—Y yo padre —contestó Ron.

—Bueno, pero no están casados. No me parece bien que la niña se quede embarazada, sería un hijo bastardo.

—Eso es cuando nace y si no sigue casada, cariño —explicó la señora Granger —. Pero es obvio que se casarán.

—Ah, pero, ¿se van a casar?

—¡Bueno, basta ya! —gritó Hermione. Se acercó a Ron y le tomó de la mano —. Estoy cansada de que dudes de Ron, papá. Es mi novio y le quiero.

Ron la interrumpió, sorprendido.

—¿Me quieres?

—No es el momento, Ron. En fin, que le quiero y, no sé, pues me casaré con él y tendré hijos. Pero papá, mamá ya se ha hecho a la idea, ¿por qué tu no?

Pero el señor Granger no sabía qué decir. Fue su mujer quien contestó.

—Porque es tu padre, cariño, y todos los padres se preocupan por sus hijos. Ella quiere lo mejor para ti, lo que no se ha dado cuenta es que ya has encontrado lo mejor para ti.

Padre e hija se miraron, durante lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que el primero abrazó a la segunda. Era oficial, había dado el primer paso en el largo proceso de aceptar al novio de su hija.

* * *

Al rato, Ron y Hermione volvían en taxi a su casa. El pelirrojo no había insistido en volver por medios mágicos a su apartamento compartido.

—Bueno… Así que no estás embarazada, ¿eh? —puntualizó.

Hermione suspiró.

—Así es, Ron. Siento si estás decepcionado.

—Eh, eh, ¿por qué dices eso? Me hace ilusión ser padre, pero quizás es un poco pronto. Vamos, no te enfades. Al final, no ha salido tan mal.

Hermione se acercó a su novio y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Como verás, mis padres no parecen tan perfectos.

—Claro que no, tienen sus defectos, como todos los demás

—Pues tus padres parecen normales —comentó ella.

Ron se rio.

—Claro, mi madre se pasa la vida cocinando y mi padre colecciona enchufes. Son geniales.

Se rieron ambos.

—Gracias por aguantar el tipo antes.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo él —. Dime una cosa… ¿de verdad me quieres?

Hermione se separó de él mientras sonreía de manera enigmática.

—Bueno, ya sabes, son cosas que una dice sin pensar.

Ron sonrió, triunfante.

—Claro que me quieres —comentó, mirando a través de la ventana —. Ya lo creo que sí.


End file.
